So, you're writing about us
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: The characters in Naruto-verse tried their hands on the newest technology called "Computer and Internet", and they accidentally found the haven of fan girls; the Fanfiction site. They decided to pour their (violent) reactions by writing their complaints to the fanfiction authors for what they've read in the site.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** I know that this is so **unoriginal** , but I've always wanted to write a fanfic like this, so can you all please, pardon me? Anyway, if I made grammar mistakes or if there are wrong spellings, please kindly point it out and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!

PS. I'll try my best to make the characters in-character.

 **Title:** So, you're writing about us…

 **Warning:** The next generation are not included. There will be character/pairing bashing and the likes, so I apologize in advance if this fic will somehow offend you.

 **Rating:** Rated T for language.

 **Disclaimer:** Troublesome…

 **Genre:** Parody/Humor

 **Summary:** The characters in Naruto-verse tried their hands on the newest technology called "Computer and Internet", and they accidentally found the haven of fan girls; the Fanfiction site. They decided to pour their (violent) reactions by writing their complaints to the fanfiction authors for what they've read in the site.

* * *

 **Introduction**

Like any other normal day in Konohagakure no Sato, the Hokage Tower are always filled with piles of various and unfinished paperwork, but not today…

Today, the vile existence of such papers in the office of the Hokage are not made up of paperwork of the hidden village, but complaints from different ninjas in Elemental Nations. The reason Konoha received these pile of complaints was because… well, let me start from the very bottom:

After the ninjas tried their hands on the newest technology called "Computer and Internet" and discovered its wonders, they soon found in accident a particular site in the internet and read stories that sparked different reactions – mostly, violent ones – from the seasoned Shinobi and Kunoichi (the peacefully resting ninjas in heaven included).

Experts says that triggering such reactions from the ninjas, the probability to start another war was almost a-hundred percent chance. That's why, the leaders of hidden villages and various ninja organizations decided to make an alliance against their common enemy: the fan girls.

Now, after twenty-four long hours of debate regarding the proper name for the first worldwide Ninja Alliance in the history of mankind, they finally decided to name it the "Great Allied Forces of Shinobi/Akatsuki/Jinchuriki/Biju". (A certain snake-sannin tried to petition to change its name according to his likeness, but his petition was utterly rejected.)

Only then, that the leaders of different hidden villages and organizations finally made a decision to write complaints to the fanfiction authors instead, and they decided that Konoha will take responsibility for arranging the pile of complaints to send to the intended fanfiction authors.

It was decided by the level-headed, peace-seeker and pacifist characters in order to stop another massacre-slash-purge from happening, and in other ninjas' opinion: quest for vengeance and/or unleashing the Kyuubi no Yoko or worst, the Jyuubi to the unsuspecting fanfiction authors.

Now, enter a poor intern – and canon-fodder – Chunin. She will compile the various complaints in the Hokage's Office while a drunk and unconscious Tsunade slept soundly, almost like a baby with drool on her mouth.

While compiling the pile of complaints, the Chunin _accidentally_ made a mistake and posted the complaints of the ninjas in the internet, creating a widespread panic and fear for the dear lives of the threatened fanfiction authors…


	2. Complaint 1

**Complaint 1: NaruSasu (and the SasUKE Talk)**

* * *

From: Sasuke

Annoying and Disillusioned people in Internet,

Stop pairing me with the Dobe. I don't swing that way and please stop referring to my name like I'm a submissive person. I. AM. NOT. AND. WOULD. NOT. BE. AN. UKE. If I ever see any of these trash again, expect a Chidori hole on your chest when you woke up from a 72 hours of nightmare-torture from my Tsukuyomi while your body slowly incinerate with Amaterasu.

xxx

From: Naruto

NOOOO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, DATTEBAYO! I ONLY WANTED TO BRING THE TEME BACK BECAUSE OF MY PROMISE TO SAKURA-CHAN AT FIRST AND HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! WE ARE NOT IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! THIS IS MENTALLY SCARING ME… AND HOW DO I PUT THIS BIG LETTERS OFF?!

 _*printed paper looked soggy and was smudged with instant ramen broth*_

xxx

From: Sakura

You crazy bitches, Shannaro!

Just because Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka kissed once, it doesn't mean they like each other! It was a completely horrible accident and I don't support this pairing at all! Sasuke-kun is only mine, and mine alone! SHANNARO!

xxx

From: Kakashi

As a fan of literary works, these kind of stories are surely fascinating. Perhaps you authors hit your head in the bathtub while taking a shower when you made these interesting stories? Well, the explanation of the unresolved sexual tension before Sasuke left Konoha was slightly accurate, but it's a dead-on on Naruto's years of fixation to bring Sasuke back home.

Although the stories here are not in the same league as Jiraiya-sama's work, I still hope that there are stories like Icha-Icha here… hehehehe

 _*small drops of what looked like a blood can be seen in the middle of the printed paper*_

xxx

From: Sai

Dickless surely have dicks in these kind of stories…


End file.
